Clean Love
by umi4ever
Summary: Roy and Riza make clean love to each other.


Here you go, Tea and 'Riza'! *winks at person that I don't actually know but I know loves Royai and prefers Riza over their real name*

I apologize, it might be a little OOC-you know I'm not that big of an FMA fan, I'm too busy with Durarara-, but you have to adjust to the situation that they're newly-weds and they're very sleepy and I'm not that great a writer or a fan, too.

Hope you guys enjoy the nine composition-notebook-pages of sweet love~!

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, nor do I really wish to, but I would really like you to leave this pairing under the tree for me this year, Santa~!

* * *

><p>Steam clouded the glass doors of the shower. The sweet scent of femininity and shaving cream wafted through the doors of the bathroom and into the shared bedroom as Riza let out a relieved sigh from where she sat underneath the running showerhead, finally rinsing the shaving cream off her legs and <em>other <em>parts. She now had smooth, hairless legs, and she was _wet. _She was literally Roy Mustang's wet dream. Afer a long, exhausting day, the water felt nice and relaxing on her skin, and might just have been making her a _wee_ bit horny. So relaxing ad nice she didn't even bother to notice when Roy just happened to wander into the bathroom as well. Apparently, he was just as tired, and didn't notice the shower was currently occupied either. So, stripping down to nothing, he slid the shower door open, only to find a quite nude woman massaging shampoo into her hair inside. They both jumped back in fear, before actually realizing just who the other was.

"Oh!" Riza exasperated, a hand on her rapidly beating heart, causing a slight jiggle in her fairly large left breast. "Oh, Roy, it's just you." She continued to run the shampoo through her hair, letting out an exhausted sigh. "Come on in." Roy nodded in acknowledgement as he stepped into the shower. The hot water poured against his bare body, highlighting his creamy skin. Riza subconciously gabbed him by his slight love-handles and rubbed at them absently.

"Hmm, you're so soft, Roy," she breathed out in a seductive, sleepy haze. He gazed into her eyes, causing her to blush and remove her hands, getting back into character in recovery to her 'moment of weakness.' "I'm sorry, Roy. I'm just tired," she apologized, looking down. She stared at their feet until she felt something massaging her hair and pulling her chin up.

"It' okay. If you're tired, just letme help you," he offered as he lathered the shampoo into her hair. She closed her eyes and let out another sigh.

"Thanks," she said simply. Then she perked up with an idea and squirted some of the other shampoo into her hand, and lathered it softly into Roy's hair.

"You look pretty tired, yourself," she observed. His response was a deep yawn. "So I'll lend you a little hand, there, too." The two continued to lather each others' hair, each getting slightly more excited by the minute. They rinsed their hair together, and Roy lathered some conditioner into Riza's long, golden hair.

"You get some, too," She instructed, lathering her ladies' conditione into Roy's hair. "You could really use it." Roy let out a deep chuckle -Too deep for Riza, but in a good way- and the two sweetly rubbed each others' shoulders as the conditioner set in. After it was rinsed out, it was time to cleanse their _bodies. _Riza went fist, rubbing soap first on Roy's arms and legs. Her fingers danced on his toned muscles, causing him to shiver slightly under her touch. She scrubbed his hands and feet, and rubbed the soap bar softly on his back and neck. She used just two soap-covered fingers on his face, and blushedwhen he took two fingers and kissed them softly. That blush lasted a long time as her finers caressed his thin, manly hips, and squeezed his tight butt-cheeks near his opening. After it was done, she returned her arms to her sides, and let out a long, _wanting _sigh.

"Are you forgetting something?" Roy asked in a sweet and gentle, yet low and seductive tone. Riza looked down at Roy's glowing manlihood, sneakily licking her lips. She hadn't touched it for a while, what with them being so busy all the time, and she knew they both wanted it. And _damn, _did she _want_ it. Her fngers were gentle and soft, lathering the soap onto her husband's penis. Roy let out a soft moan-unable to control it. The sound rang in Riza's ears, intriguing her even more. The more she stroked her him, the more she wanted him, and the lrger he grew. When she was finished with the indirect handjob, she handed th bar to Roy. He was different with the soap. He rubbed it in soft circles on Riza's cheeks and forehead first, and lathered it in a downward motion from her neck. Up and down, up and down. He was more gentle on her breasts, and rubbed the soap into them lovingly. He massaged her back and shoulders in a deep and seductive manner, and held her arms out like a bird's when he washed them. He scrubbed her hands and feet similarly, and used the same pattern he used on her upper half on her legs. Up and down, up and down. When he rubbed the soap into the backs of her knees, she would let out a deep, seductive laugh. In response to this ever-so-on-turning laugh, he started squeezing her firm butt-cheeks, soap dripping from his hands and down her legs. When it was time to clean his loving wife's vagina, he didn't hesitate at all like she had. He just went in for it. Riza's pulse sped up and skipped countless beats as her husband lathered her pubic area, twirling the hairs as if they were actually attractive, and he enjoyed it like it was a seperate job. She let out content sighs and moans as her husband stroked her labia, his eyes gleaming with hunger. He spread his wifes labia out and lathered the inbetween. Riza gasped and her eyes widened with amazement.

"And now," Roy said in an almost sickengly sweet and gentle voice. "It' time for me to clean _her_." Riza understood what he meant_. 'Her' _was a reference to her actual vagina, _beyond _her labia. What he did next, though, she did not expect. Yes, she had dremt of it in several different fantasies for a while now, but she had never actually expected it to happen- at least not any time soon. Roy lathered some more soap onto his yet-to-be-rinsed penis, and opened up his wife. He pressed himself against her now open vagina, and massaged the opening, allowing himself into her tight hole. He felt the opening expanded in size, letting him in and allowing him to expand to his full length. Riza let out a deep gasp and moan, and wrapped her arms around Roy's middle, encouraging him to continue. He gently thrust in side of her, feeling the smoothness of his wife's walls against his full length, and thrust deeply, until finally his entire length was submerged inside of her. He continued to thrust, and Riza continued to gently press their bodies together, each time goingly slightly harder then the last. Their lips found themselves in a sweet, loving kiss. They let their tongues dance across each other as he thrust inside of her. In good time, Riza's slender fingers were squeezing the cheeks of Roy's firm butt, and Roy was erotically stroking Riza's soft, enlarging clitoris, as they made sweet love to each other.

It was everything a marriage should be. Sweet, gentle, and loving- yet still hot. And clean- there was no use in feeling dirty about it afterwards anymore. After afew minutes of their sweet stroking and love making, they were both finally reaching their climaxes. They went harder each time. Harder, and harder, and harder, until finally-

"Riza, baby, I'm going to-to c-c-COME!" Riy exasperated. He felt his semen shooting through him, and finally erpting from his raging erection, and into his wife. Riza's walls embraced the soft, warm semen of her lover, feeling his orgasm shoot through her. It was enough to finally set her off too. She became wetter then ever as she reached her vaginal climax, letting out a drawn out moan. She came again soon afterwards, with a clitoral orgasm. Her eyelids shuttered, and beat against each other, as she re-wrapped her arms around her loving husband.

Soon it was all over. The red-chested couple were stroking each other's waists as they pulled their lower halves apart and rinsed the soap off of their wet bodies. They dried themselves off and rubbed lotion onto each others' bodies, without a word. They tried to carry on like it was any other night. They got dressed-Riza in a pair of flannal, creamy-orange button up pajamas, and Roy in navy flannal button up pajamas- put on some deoderant, and brushed their teeth in unison. They performed their usual routine of applying some chapstick and kissing each other with newly refreshed lips. Just like always. They combed out and blow-dried each other's hair. Roy tied Riza's in a low, loose ponytail with a delicate, brown satin ribbon. The two cleaned the shower together, and tossed their just-cleaned clothes into the dryer for tomorrow. They set their alarm clock and undid their bed. They crawled into bed together and turned out the lights, spooning each other. The scent of Riza's hair wafted into Roy's nose, hypnotizing him and making him sleepier.

"I love you, Riza," he told her, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too, Roy," she agreed, turning her face around to give him a goodnight kiss, before turning back around and falling asleep in the arms of her sleeping husband.

And it was true. They were madly-in-love newly-weds. And they would hopefully stay that way for a long time, if they continud to love each other like this- with such passion.

They had just made clean love.

_Literally._

* * *

><p>FINALLY- IT'S DONE! Just kidding guys, I had a lot of fun writing this and, I admit, going a little gushy over the whole 'sweet love' thing. Royai's just <em>such <em>a cute couple- and so much fun to write about, too~!

I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I hope it wasn't _that _OOC.

~SoRenChan~


End file.
